The Attic
by Emerald princess3
Summary: Double D looked around the dusty old room. He was amazed that he had never noticed it before. The Eds may be in over their heads as the secret of the attic space begins ro unravel, something sinister may come to light.
1. Chapter 1

"Please be careful gentlemen, there may be weak spots or-"

"Relax Double D, we're gonna be fine, I can't believe we never noticed this before." Eddy said in awe, his eyes scanning the the dusty attic. The objects inside were covered with sheets and Double D couldn't help but shiver at how much this place reminded him of the horror movies the Eds enjoyed.

His mind dismissed the thought however as they walked further into it.

"Oh dear, this dust is getting too be quite a problem. Messy, messy,messy." He fretted.

"Hey guys, come see the mirror!" Ed shouted. Upon turning Eddy and Double D were shocked to find that Ed was nowhere in sight.

"Where are ya Lumpy?" Eddy called back but received no answer.

"Ed, no scary games please, let's go back downstairs and I'll make-" A frightened shriek filled the room followed by a loud thud as if someone had dropped something heavy on the floor, followed by silence.

"Ed!" Eddy and Double D yelled rushing to find their friend. Double D's heart was pounding loudly and his body began to shake. He wandered through the rows of items not bothering to lift the coverings. The floor creaked behind him and he turned hesitantly.

'Something's behind me, something terrible, I just know it.' He thought. A large figure with its arm outstretched came toward him, he backed away fearfully.

"E-Ed, Eddy, stop this childish behavior this instant, I insist that you-"

"Eddward" it called, Its voice although a whisper was deep, Double D had never hear anything so 'inhuman' as he would later describe it.

"I mean it now, stop this, you've gone too far.

"Eddward..." It repeated this time it seemed to be speaking in full sentences now, though Edd couldn't hear the rest, the sound of his screams became nonexistent and everything faded.

A/N; so.. this would be chapter one of my first attempt at a scary Ed edd n eddy, I don't own the show, if you would care to review, please be respectful, no flames, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

"Double D, get up, come on Sockhead wake up already!" Eddy's panicked voice called as Edd slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes, aware of the pain in his head.

"E-Eddy?" He said.

"Geez Double D, what the heck happened?"

"You should know, where's Ed?"

"Ed went to find some ice. What're ya talking about I should know?"

"Come on Eddy, you and I both know that you took advantage of the opportunity to frighten me."

"We weren't near you, I found Ed, and then you were gone, when we found you, you were layin' on the floor and we couldn't get you up. Ya hit your head." Double D looked into Eddy's eyes which were filled will deep concern. He had to be telling the truth.

"For the sake of our friendship,I hope you're telling the truth. How long was I out?" He was aware for the first time that he was back in his room.

"Long enough to make us think ya weren't gonna get up, almost called someone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't intend to-" he stopped as the room began to spin.

"Take it easy. I don't need ya gettin' hurt any worse. Me and Ed are gonna stick around tonight, make sure everything's okay. "

"Oh Eddy, you don't need to worry, I wouldn't want to impose on your-"

"Don't worry about that stuff, I'd never pull it off without you and Ed anyway."

"How very kind of you to have concern for one of your best friends." Double D said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm a heck of a guy." Double D sat up slowly,, ignoring the pain and slight dizziness.

"You sure ya wanna do that?"

"I'll be fine."

"What happened up there anyway?" Double D thought back, his memory was hazy.

"I can't say for certain. I remember going up to the attic, we were separated and then-" Double D's eyes widened.

"What?" Eddy panicked looking around frantically.

"You swear that you didn't try to scare me, if you did, I need you to say so."

"I told ya sockhead, we weren't around ya." Eddy answered, a hint of agitation in his voice.

"Then someone must-"

"Got the ice Eddy!" Ed shouted handing the ice tray to his friend.

"Good for you Ed. Did you get something to put the ice in?" Ed stared blankly for several minutes.

"Nope, I forgot." He said at last.

"It's okay Eddy, I have can get a washcloth. It won't take long." He attempted to get off of his bed but was stopped by Eddy.

"Nope, let Ed do it. I don't need ya goin' out there and gettin' hurt again."

"Really, I'm okay. I just have to-"

"To what?"

"To be sure. I won't take long." Double D stood up unsteadily.

"We'll all go, come on Lumpy, stay close to Double D."

"Will do Eddy!" The Eds made their way slowly into the hallway, an eerie silence filled the house, which seemed a completely different place.

"Turn on the light please Eddy." A second later, Edd heard the clicking of the light switch.

"Nope, no light sockhead."

"This is just like the house from the movie, 'I was a teenage monster from the attic, part twelve."

"Shut up Ed." Eddy demanded.

"Eddward..." Double D froze.

"Did either of you two hear that?"

"Hear what, maybe we should call your parents, maybe you should have your head looked at."

"I'm fine. I could have sworn someone just called my name."

"Your lettin'Ed freak ya out. We're the only ones here." The floor creaked under the boys' feet as they moved carefully to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna see if I can find the flashlights, Ed, stay with Sockhead. We'll meet back in his room in a few minutes."

"We shouldn't separate, the flashlights are downstairs, I wouldn't want you to fall on the steps, please Eddy?" Eddy sighed.

"Everything's fine, you're Mr. Logical thinking, you oughta know."

"I mean it Eddy, in this darkness, anything can happen, you could get hurt or worse, just stay here." The lights flickered.

"What the-"

"E-Eddy, I don't like this."

"Really Double D, you're afraid of the dark at your age?"

"That's not what I meant, I just-" Double D gasped sharply as once again the lights flashed, he caught sight of a large shadow pass in front of them. A chill ran through his body.

"We need to leave." He whispered.

"We're fine, just get what you need and let's get back, you two are creepin me out." Eddy complained.

"Eddward..." The inhuman voice called once more. Double D felt a heated pressure on his shoulder and screamed. The last thing he was aware of, was the low growl close to his ear.

A soft beeping surrounded Double D as he opened his eyes to find Ed and Eddy at his side.

"Look Eddy, he's awake now!" Ed exclaimed.

"Good, now I can kill 'em. You ever do something like that again Sockhead I-"

"Please Eddy, keep your voice down, I have a terrible headache."

"I'll give ya an even-"

"What happened?"

"Ya go a head injury, It's makin'ya crazy."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when the lights went out?"

"To an extent, yes."

"We started toward the bathroom ta get your washrag for the ice?

"Yes, the lights flickered and then there was-"

"Was what?"

"I could have- I suppose if I have a head injury, I could have imagined it. I'm sorry gentlemen,it seems I've been quite a handful tonight."

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Eddy nodded.

"It happened last night, ya started acreamin' like somethin' was gonna kill ya, then you passed out. What did you touch?"

"I have no idea, why?" Eddy pointed to the boy's shoulder. It was bandaged.

"Don't pick at it, looks like ya ran into the stove or somethin'"

"How could I have, we were upstairs right?"

"Yeah, that's what I don't understand." Double D gasped, it couldn't be true. He had imagined it, they were the only three in the house.

"Say somethin' your scarin' me."

"Eddy, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me." Before Edd could respond the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Eddward, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"Confused."

"Of course, you have a minor head injury, It's to be expected..I do think that with some medication for pain, and rest, you will be just fine and I am willing to release you so that you might be more comfortable at home." Double D could feel his heart been quicken. Eddy seemed to notice the look of fear in his eyes. He leaned close.

"Relax, you can stay at my house until you feel better."

"Thank you."Double D said fearfully.

"Yeah, sure, but you owe me, an your gonna tell me what's going on. This ain't like you."

"You won't believe it Eddy, I'm not sure I even believe it."


End file.
